WolfGUN
by SmashFan127
Summary: This story is written by me and my sister. Amaterasu, Issun, Waka, and a four-month old Chibiterasu are teleported to the future where they eventually meet Vash. Pretty soon it turns into a battle of good versus evil that threatens their very lives.
1. Boredom And The 60,000,000,000 DD Man

Disclaimer: We do not own Okami or Trigun. All Rights Reserved. (LOL)

Somewhere in the heavens of Nippon (Japan), a flying island soars in the skies. This certain island is known to be the home of the gods and the spiritual beings, the Celestials. After the defeat of the Dark Lord Yami, the great sun goddess, Amaterasu, traveled back to the island with Tao Master, Waka, upon the flying ship, the Ark of Yamato. Little did they know at the time that Amaterasu was about to have a puppy. The child of the sun was named Chibiterasu and a grand festival on the island, the Celestial Plains, began. They were not aware of what would happen after four months. The goddess and her friends were going to be on an adventure that threatened all of their lives.

Chapter 1: Boredom And The $$60,000,000,000 Man

It had been four months since Yami's defeat and nothing exciting had happened (Other than the fact that Waka had gotten a new helmet) Nothing, ABSOLUTELY nothing had happened since the demons were banished from Nippon. The Celestial Plains lived in a state of tranquility. But ,still, something was missing. Something fun was missing. And Chibiterasu was obviously bored because of it. The same thing went for Amaterasu and, surprisingly, Waka.  
>"It's too bad our little bouncing friend couldn't make it to witness the birth of your son, ma cherie."<br>The goddess just yawned.  
>"You've banished the demons from the land but nothing happens, nowadays." He turned to look at the land below. "It has been four months since the Dark Lord has been slain and so far I have no prophecies to tell."<br>"..." Amaterasu had fallen asleep.  
>"I have no reason to fight again yet..."<p>

"It might be that we need to take, shall we say, a small break." He turned to the goddess, looked with disbelief, and fell down in a humorous way. Amaterasu noticed the ground shake the moment Waka fell and woke up. She stood up and shook off the dirt from her snow-white fur. Chibiterasu came running over with a bounce in his step, falling over right before he made it to Amaterasu and Waka, and stood back up. He ran over to Waka, stole his helmet in a playful way, and started to run off, but fell over again before he could get out of Waka's armspan. Bored, Amaterasu painted a sea of stars in the twilight sky.  
>"We meet again even in death, Shiranui!" A man donned in armor came walking up. Amaterasu barked and wagged her tail. The man was the legendary hero, Nagi, who helped Amaterasu, dubbed 'Shiranui,' defeat Orochi one hundred years and four months ago. Orochi was an eight-headed serpent in the Moon Cave, guarded by Waka. In the end, Nagi's sword, Tsukuyomi, grew even more powerful once it shone gold in the moonlight (with a little assistance from our favorite wolf goddess of course). Amaterasu died in the fight, but was revived a hundred years later when Orochi was reawakened by Nagi's descendant, Susano. Later on, Amaterasu had to slay Orochi for good with the assistance of Susano.<br>"Well, I suppose I must thank you for helping me trap Orochi. But don't you ever dress me in womens' robes again, mutt!" Nagi confessed/yelled. Waka silently laughed under his voice, so that Nagi couldn't hear. In order to defeat Orochi, Amaterasu had stolen the sacrificial robes from Nagi's beloved, Nami, who was that year's sacrificial maiden to Orochi, and dressed the KO'd Nagi in the robes. She then took Nagi to the Moon Cave and awaited the moment to attack Orochi, much to Nagi's dismayal. That plan never worked in the first place, but in the end, Orochi was still defeated.  
>Nagi had started to notice the small wolf cub by Waka.<br>"Is this your child, Shiranui?"  
>"Of course it is, Nagi. During your training somewhere on the plains, this cub was born. He'll hopefully one day be as powerful as his mother," Waka explained to the armored man.<br>"Mother?"  
>"Yes. The Shiranui you know is a female."<br>"And all this time, I wondered who the mother was..." Nagi shook his head. "Anyway, I heard your little conversation and I came to suggest something." Amaterasu, Waka, and Chibiterasu listened with interest. "Due to your four-month disappearance, why not travel back to Nippon and visit the land for once?"  
>There was a moment of silence before Waka spoke again.<br>"I guess you are right, legendary warrior. I realized I had some business back in Sei'an City." He turned to the goddess. "Shall we?"  
>Amaterasu suddenly whimpered. Waka suddenly realized. Chibiterasu would be left alone with nobody to take care of him.<br>"Why don't I take care of your son, ma cherie?"  
>Amaterasu barked, obviously satisfied with Waka's idea.<br>"Good. We'll be waiting for your return. By the way, there's an origin mirror over there." He pointed towards the shrine where everyone else was. "You can travel back here when you are ready to return."  
>Amaterasu went to the mirror and used the Mist Warp. In no time, she dissappeared. Nagi looked at the mirror in surprise.<br>"I had no idea he... I mean she could do that!"  
>"No idea? Oh! I almost forgot! She's none other than the sun goddess, Amaterasu."<br>"Really?"  
>"Yes, legendary Nagi."<br>"Well, I'll be on my way, I guess."  
>And with that, Nagi, the legendary warrior, took his short leave. Waka just stood there with Chibiterasu, thinking of what they could do.<p>

On a sandy planet in the distant future, a man was looking at a wanted poster showing two criminals.  
>"A $$700,000 reward for the escape convicts, the Nebraska Family. That is huge!" Another man came out of the building through the door.<br>"Don't waste yer time! Take that one down."  
>"But why?"<br>"Because they were caught."  
>"Huh?" The man read the paper the other man gave him. "Wow, it's only been five hours since the warrant was issued. That has to be the record."<br>"You'll be even more surprised when you see who caught 'em." The man who read the paper suddenly looked surprised.  
>"The entire city of Inepril? What is this crap?"<br>"It's true, just like it says, the entire city probably jumped 'em." He walked back in the building, shutting the door behind him. The poster man turned back to the wall.  
>"Now, THAT'S a suprise. Must be populated by a bunch of macho types." He took the poster down.<p>

In a cafe, a blond-haired man was eating donuts. He wore a red trench coat, had a .45 Long Colt, round shaped, gold sunglasses (though they were put away), and was sitting across two men at a table.  
>"Are you sure about this?" One of the men asked, "After all, the entire town did try to kill you."<br>"And you are the one who single-handedly defeated the Nebraska Family. So why did you pass up the $$700,000?" The blond man picked up another donut.  
>"Well, why not?" He took a bite. "A big pile of money like that would just be a nuisance to a careless drifter like me." He leaned foward with a smile. "And besides, now I get to have all the donuts I could possibly eat." He turned to the old lady, who was obviously a bartender. "Isn't that right, Grams?"<br>"Oh, yeah. Darn tootin'!"  
>"I'm kinda jealous," remarked the mostly-kind woman, Milly Thompson. The raven-haired woman, Meryl Stryfe, spoke next in a more mature tone.<br>"He could've BOUGHT a million donut factories with money like that."  
>"Oh."<br>"Well, then," the petite woman turned to the men at the table. "Are you gentlemen finished with your talk?"  
>"Why, yes."<br>"Then I suggest you run along now. After all this man IS Vash the Stampede. He still could have a trick up his sleeve, you know." She started to glare at Vash. "Isn't that right?"  
>"Uhh...Well, yeah."<br>Meryl turned to the wall and asked herself something: "Why did it have to be him?" Obviously she and Milly didn't know that the lunatic was the man they were told to stay with until the Humanoid Typhoon had defeated the Nebraska Family. She was about to smack the moron across the face when suddenly...  
>'In other news the local scientists have now transformed the remains of the lost technology into a portal developer. It's first subject will be an ancient island in the sky from thousands of years ago. This new contraption definitely has the stuff to go back in the past and it could really help us dig up the lost artifacts of the universe.'<br>Meryl looked surprised. She was told of the lost technology that remained from the Great Fall by her parents when she was a child. This would entertain her for sure.  
>But what about Vash?<br>'The contraption is located close to the plant in Inepril City and there will be free food at the festival. Including donuts, sandwiches, sodas, juices, water, and several other foods and beverages for your snacking convenience.' Vash went wide-eyed at the mention of donuts.  
>"WOW! Donuts? I gotta go there!" He was about to run out when Meryl grabbed the back of his coat.<br>"No! You are not causing anymore mayhem! Besides, you can have all the donuts you want here..."  
>"But, insurance girl..."<br>'Tons of rides and activities, including viewing the invention and several ancient artifacts recieved through the testing of this awe-inspiring device! Several live music performances, free food and beverages, new technology, and fun for all! Watch as we once again use this advanced technology.' It was Milly's turn to grow surprised.  
>"We're invited! Yes! Come on, Meryl! Can't you be happy for just once in your life?"<br>Meryl just sighed.

It took a while but finally the sun goddess had arrived in Kamiki Village through the mirror across Susano's place, where the descendant of Nagi himself was training with a child. Apparantly, Waka had once told Amaterasu the prophecy that Susano and his beloved, Kushi, would adopt a child named Kuni a month back. Amaterasu had thought of the time when her son was born. Yes, those were the good times. She then remembered that she would meet up with the Wood Sprite, Sakuya, and the current Celestial Envoy and her old partner, Issun. She ran toward the sacred tree, unaware of what would happen at the reunion.

Avon: *Type type type*  
>Amethyst: ...<br>Avon: *Type type type*  
>Amethyst: ...<br>Avon: ...  
>Amethyst: ... Oh, look. Chapter 1's already finished...!<br>Random Nerd: Of coursh it ish! We she it rite here!  
>Amethyst: ... *Punches Random Nerd in th face*<br>Avon: Amethyst! That's rude!  
>Amethyst: .<br>Avon: Anyway, Chapter 1 is finished. *Looks out for Nerd*  
>Amethyst: Yeah, it doesn't get too action packed until Chapter 3... But oh well. I think we're succeeding at making a fanfic that keeps ALL CHARACTERS WITH THEIR ORIGINAL PERSONALITIES. More fanfic writers should do that. Anyways, Avon! Give the readers a preview of Chapter 2!<br>Avon: Fine, fine...

It took a few days for the festival to begin, but it turned out to be an extravaganza after all. The plant in town had suddenly started to malfunction, but the situation somehow didn't turn out to kill anyone. The savior of everyone was Vash the Stampede once again. The reward this time was to test out the brand new portal developer. Who would've thought that the Humanoid Typhoon would be lucky enough to test out a contraption made from the lost technology? And all this time a woman named Elizabeth who had wanted to kill Vash would go un-noticed and end up at the festival as well.  
>At last the day to uncover the ancient artifacts had begun. "You ready, Mr. Typhoon?"<br>"Sir, I'd like you to know I was born ready." The audience laughed. "Yeah, I'm ready."  
>"Alrighty then. Flip the switch whenever you're ready."<br>"Okie dokie." The switch was flipped.

Review the chapter please. 


	2. Reunions and Teleporters

Disclaimer: We do not own Okami or Trigun. Okami belongs to Clover Studio and Trigun belongs to Yasuhiro Nightow. All Rights Reserved.

It took a few days for the festival to begin, but it turned out to be an extravaganza after all. The plant in town had suddenly started to malfunction, but the situation somehow didn't turn out to kill anyone. The savior of everyone was Vash the Stampede once again. The reward this time was to test out the brand new portal developer. Who would've thought that the Humanoid Typhoon would be lucky enough to test out a contraption made from the lost technology? And all this time a woman named Elizabeth who had wanted to kill Vash would go un-noticed and end up at the festival as well.  
>At last the day to uncover the ancient artifacts had begun. "You ready, Mr. Typhoon?"<br>"Sir, I'd like you to know I was born ready." The audience laughed. "Yeah, I'm ready."  
>"Alrighty then. Flip the switch whenever you're ready."<br>"Okie dokie." The switch was flipped.  
>Chapter 2: Reunions And Teleporters<p>

It didn't take long to get to the tree. Amaterasu had seen not much had changed in the village after all this time. She stepped through the gate of the tree and was greeted by two familiar faces.  
>"Well, looky here! If it isn't Ammy!"<br>"O great Amaterasu, we had known you would return one day."  
>The first voice was that small being known as the great artist, Issun. He had ran away from his home village, Ponc'tan, after an argument with his grandfather (and the goddess' first poncle partner back when she was dubbed Shiranui), Ishaku. After a change of heart during the battle with Yami, he had illustrated multiple pictures of the goddess to help Amaterasu obtain enough power to destroy the Dark Lord through prayers. He had also given Ishaku the picture, therefore the elder decided that he'd be the new Celestial Envoy. The second voice, the wood sprite, Sakuya, had been the one responsible for the revival of the goddess. She had noticed the dark sky when Orochi was freed by Susano. "Well, Ammy, what brings you back to these parts? On a new adventure?"<br>A moment of silence from the sun goddess.  
>"No? What do you want, really? To come back all the way down from there just to get me to go on vacation with ya?"<br>A bark.  
>"Heh. Trust me, I wanted to take a break from boredom too." The poncle noticed the wood sprite looking a bit worried. "What's up?"<br>"I cannot get rid of the feeling that something horrible will happen."  
>"Oh come on, babe! It's not like those stupid monsters will return soon."<br>Sakuya just stayed silent. Just then, Issun noticed a small sound. It started to get louder, and louder, and louder, and louder. Eventually, all villagers had started to hear it. That sound grew so loud that everyone had to cover their ears. The sound was unbearable. Issun started to speak, though nobody could hear him "What is this? What's goin' on?"  
>A white orb started to form. The wind was blowing furiously and soon, Issun tripped. The wind picked him up blowing him into the orb as he screamed. Amaterasu suddenly noticed and ran headfirst into the orb. Soon, the noise died down. Sakuya uncovered her ears and opened her eyes. She gasped. The great sun goddess and the Celestial Envoy were gone along with the mysterious white orb.<p>

Back at the festival, everyone was in awe, especially the insurance girls. Heck, even Elizabeth was surprised to say the least. Suddenly the moniter screen went back to normal. The only difference was that there was green text saying this: SUCCESS! The subjects will be arriving in 30 seconds. Total subjects recovered: 4 Vash was in shock. But this type of awe was happy.  
>"Four subjects? Now, THAT is something big for something so new! Glad I got test this thing out, sir!"<br>"That's three times you helped us, Mr. Typhoon!"  
>"Anytime, sir! Anytime!" Meryl was obviously still upset with that moron's behavior.<br>"There's no way in Hades that he can be the one to destroy July City."

There was nothing in town at the moment. Just a small white orb that started to get bigger in 30 seconds and a small screaming sound the eventually grew louder. A small being fell out of the orb first, followed by a white wolf which landed on top him.  
>"Gah! Get...OFF...ME, FURBALL!"<br>Amaterasu had realized she had her paw on top of Issun. She let her paw off of the artist. The poncle jumped up in rage.  
>"How many times do I have to tell ya not to pounce on me like that, Ammy?" He was about to reach for his sword, Denkomaru, when he noticed his surroundings. "Where the heck are we, anyway?"<br>The area looked like a desert. What kind of hot-headed person would force them into the hot town where they now where? It was confusing to say the least. There was a sign at the entrance of town. It said "Welcome to Inepril City: Enjoy your stay!"  
>"I don't think we're in Nippon anymore, Ammy. And this doesn't look like Kamui either." He then saw someone running through the city. "Ammy, look!" The Man had a wanted poster listing two criminals: Father Nebraska and his son, Gofsef Nebraska. The man stopped in front of the goddess.<br>"Here, pooch. I don't know how you got on this ball of sand, but you gotta find Vash the Stampede. The Nebraska Family broke out of the local jail again a few hours ago." He handed the wolf a picture of a man in a red trench coat and a picture of the two criminals. The one with the man in red said, "Vash the Stampede"  
>"May God have mercy on you." The man kept running. Issun looked at the reward at the top of the poster with the criminals and what he saw surprised him.<br>The reward was $$1,400,000.  
>"Ya see this, furball? This is currency that we didn't see! We're gonna be rich when we catch these two trouble-making criminals!"<br>Amaterasu barked. "But who is this 'Vash the Stampede' guy? Looks too goofy to help us. Besides we took monsters more gross than these two, right?"  
>Another bark.<br>"Alright! That's the spirit, Ammy! Now let's get 'em!"  
>-<p>

Meryl couldn't believe it. The goofball she and Milly saw in the desert while encountering the huge cyborg near Fernarl was the Humanoid Typhoon. She was so ticked off she was going to slap that donut-eating, woman-chasing, spikey-haired man into next week. She wanted to do so. All she had to do was raise her hand and smack the fool across the face. But somehow she found herself unable to do so. She heard something similar to a wolf's howl and looked at Milly. But nobody else seemed to hear it.  
>'Something weird's going on here.', she thought.<p>

Borris: So, sis what's happenin'?  
>Beatrice: Man, I ain't the sissy here. *Cracks knuckles*<br>Borris: Hey, man, the readers!  
>Beatrice: Yeah, sure, whatever. *Leaves*<br>Borris:...Anyway, we changed our names. Now the preview for Chapter 3... Beatrice, get back here!  
>Beatrice (From some other room) : No.<br>Borris: *sigh* Fine, I'll do it this time.

His eyes fluttered open to meet the face of a young wolf cub. That meant only one thing. Chibiterasu was awake already.  
>Waka slowly sat up, exhausted from when he arrived. He sighed to himself and looked around. Everything was completely new to him. The room, the heat of the enviroment, everything. He put his hand to his forehead and sighed. Realizing his stuff was by the bed (someone had put it there), he sighed and asked himself:<br>"Where are we?"

Review and leave positive notes, thank you and have a good day. 


End file.
